metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mech
Mech suits are large suits of mechanized armor worn by Federation Force in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. Multiple designs appear in the game, suited for different purposes. The Mech suit is based on the Chozo Power Suit worn by Samus Aran and is the brainchild of Project Golem, an effort by the Galactic Federation to crack down on the Space Pirates after the eradication of Phazon in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Design As stated, the Mech suits are similar to Samus Aran's Power Suit. Their armaments are very similar to Samus's Power Beam, complete with Charge Beam capabilities, and their Heads-Up Display also strongly resembles Samus's. Despite this, they are much larger and bulkier than Samus's suit, standing nearly 3 times the height of a Federation Marine. This additional bulk seems to prevent them from using abilities like the Space Jump, but Mechs are able to hover in the air briefly via the use of built-in jets, and they have a grappling mechanism akin to Samus's Grapple Beam. Also unlike Samus's armor, Mechs possess only 100 units of energy and seem to lack some of the energy shielding capabilities of Samus's suit. While Samus's only sign of significant damage is a flashing alert on her Heads-Up Display, Mechs also smoke and catch fire when their energy becomes low. Rather than absorbing Energy Capsules from defeated enemies, Mechs must be repaired through the use of Repair Capsules. If a Mech reaches zero energy, it will collapse into a kneeling position and become completely immobile, at which point it must be revived by an ally. Revival can be achieved by standing next to a Mech and holding the A button for several seconds, or instantaneously by launching a Repair Capsule at the downed Mech. Paint Jobs can be unlocked by Mechs by completing certain challenges or using amiibo. Combat Mechs The Mech suits used in Galactic Federation Marine Corps missions resemble the armor worn by Marines in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, although their proportions are much stockier. They can be upgraded and customized by collecting MODs during missions, which can then be selected before each mission in the Team Toolkit. Marines can choose from Support, Offense or Assist items, making each marine into a "healer, warrior or wizard" similar to classes in an RPG game. The suits have Missile icons on them (which may represent the equipment that soldier is carrying) and color-coded visors. Blast Ball Mechs In the sport of Blast Ball, different designs of Mech suit are used. Unlike those used in missions, these Mechs do not resemble Federation Marine armor, and cannot be customized prior to the match. Each Blast Ball Mech is covered in either gold or indigo armor, in accordance with their team. Suits controlled by human players have their heads recessed within the body of the Mech, and a single glowing blue "eye" in the center. They also possess multiple handrails around the arms and body, to allow ejected players to reenter their suits. Suits controlled by AI players have larger shoulders and a featureless head with no visible eyes. During matches, Mechs can be temporarily augmented with power-ups that appear in the arena, granting them improved speed or shielding. One such power-up even allows a player to eject an enemy from their Mech, forcing them to return to their suit before they can begin playing again. Official website ;WE HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY :"As part of a military campaign against the Space Pirates codenamed Operation Golem, the Federation developed weaponized Mechs to battle enemy forces. Inspired by legendary Bounty Hunter Samus Aran's Power Suit, these powerful machines can be customized with a variety of subweapons and MODs to maximize your chance of victory." ;LOCK & LOAD :"Whether you're playing multiplayer or Solo Mode, you've got to be prepared for anything in the Federation Force. Luckily, you can customize your Mech before each mission with all the gear you need to get the job done. You can only hold so much, though, so plan carefully." Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Mech, using the artwork of the blue Federation Force suit, is an unlockable Primary Spirit in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Unlike most Spirits, it cannot be unlocked through a Spirit Battle; instead, it must be purchased from Sheldon's Place in the World of Light. It is a Novice class Spirit with the Neutral type, giving it no advantages or disadvantages against other Spirits. It provides two support slots. Additionally, it comes with the Weight ↑ trait, which decreases the user's movement speed while making them more difficult to launch. Trivia *Concept art by Sammy Hall for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption showed various Federation-designed mechanical armor suits resembling Samus's Power Suit and mentioned a Chozo R&D Division. However, it is unlikely that this concept art was the basis of the Mechs in Federation Force. Gallery SquadRender.jpg|Promotional render of the Federation Force piloting their Mechs File:Fed Force - Blue.png|Blue Federation Force Mech File:Federation Force Blue Mech.jpg|Blue Federation Force Mech File:Fed Force - Red.png|Red Federation Force Mech Red Mech combat.png|Red Federation Force Mech File:Fed Force - Green.png|Green Federation Force Mech Green Mech combat.png|Green Federation Force Mech File:Fed Force - Yellow.png|Yellow Federation Force Mech Blast Ball Mechs BG.jpg|Two Blast Ball Mechs face off. Blast Ball match.jpg|Mech suits being used in a game of Blast Ball. MechShoulderStand.png|A player enters the Blast Ball arena, standing on their Mech's shoulder. EnterMech.gif|A Blast Ball player enters their mech. File:Mech interior.png|Mech interior. SSBU Federation Force Mech Spirit.jpg|The Mech as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ru:Меха Category:Suits Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Spirits